Yomi's Little Secret
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: Yomi has a little secret that she's not telling the others...and Tomo and the others [well, maybe not really Chiyochan and her politeness] are determined to find out! Yomi with a necklace? and what's this? makeup? What's going on?


hey hey, this is my first shot at an Azumanga Daioh story, so yea, if it's kinda weird or bad, you'll know why…I hope its not too bad, because I only watch some part of Azumanga Daioh at least everyday during school breaks or weekends :)

wow this is my first time writing or thinking of something not Fullmetal Alchemist or Golden Sun-related…haha, I'm kinda new at writing Azumanga Daioh stories, because this is my first one.

This takes place sometime or right after the episode, "Yomi's Betrayal." I noticed there are no guys in Azumanga Daioh, so this little idea came in my head…and the episode gave me a little inspiration, because you know how Yomi was like on top of the world, until she got sick…so yea, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

oh wait…

Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Golden Sun! I know I only mentioned the last two once, but still! I mentioned them!

Sheba: You're boring the readers, y'know.

Me: Oh! Sheba, it's been a long time since you've shown up! looks at readers go on, read!

--

"Goooood Morning everyone!!"

"Oh goody, here's the wildcat…"

"Oh shut up, wannabe Sakaki!"

"I never said I wanted to be like her!"

"Oh yea?"

"Yeah!"

The two kept fighting as Osaka and Chiyo-chan watched from afar.

"I don't think they're energy from summer break has ended yet, has it?" Chiyo asked Osaka.

"Yea…AH-choo…"

"Ahahah, Osaka has hay fever!" Kagura burst out laughing again.

"HEY YOU, come back here!" Tomo proceeded to go after Kagura, until she passed Yomi's desk.

Yomi was unusually quiet. Usually she would at least yelled "shut up" or something to them because of their nonsense, but she was…just there. Just part of the regular school picture life. (As if the six of them were never involved with regular school life.) Tomo decided to take the initiative to wake up Yomi.

"Hey, teary-little diet girl!" Tomo sat in the desk in front of Yomi.

Yomi just looked towards the window and murmured a low, "Shut up."

Tomo looked at her questioningly. "Hm? Another diet failed yet again by the infamous Yomi, queen of diets?" She stood up in a dramatic position.

Yomi said nothing.

At this, Tomo definitely knew something was up.

"HEY, I'm talking to you, y'know!"

"Arg, just leave me alone for a sec!"

"But why? Something's up, isn't? You have something eating you, you have something eating you…ahaha! You get it? So ironic! Something's eating you…" Tomo kept on chanting.

At this, Yomi stood up looking dead serious. Tomo immediately backed down and looked at Yomi surprisingly. Yomi, noticing her action, sat back down quietly.

"It's…nothing."

Tomo just looked at her. "Um…ok…whatever."

Suddenly, Tomo noticed Yomi was wearing…a necklace?

Ok, _something_ was happening.

Yomi, the calm and rational one, wearing a _necklace?_

"Hey, Yomi, what's that necklace you're wearing?"

Yomi immediately hid it, and blushed. "Wha-! I-It's nothing!"

"Really? Then why are you blushing? Hey, Chiyo-chan, Yomi's got a necklace on!"

Chiyo-chan came running and looked at Yomi's necklace.

"Wow, it's beautiful! Where did you get it from, Ms. Yomi"?

"U-um, from no one; I mean, no where!" And with that, Yomi walked out of the classroom.

"That…was odd."

Tomo had suspicious eyes. "Hmm…from no one, hm Yomi?" She looked at Chiyo. "I believe we've got something on to this." 

Chiyo-chan moved her hands defensively. "Oh, no, I don't think we should! It's her business and-"

"And whatever is her business is our business! Right, Chiyo? We're all friends, right? Right?" Tomo pressed Chiyo for agreement.

"I-I guess…no wait! But that's prying in!"

"No, its called 'finding out'. Ahahaha, I'm a genius for this! We've got something to do!"

"We? It's just you, Tomo!"

"I said, 'we're all friends.' Oo, this is going to be fun! Yomi, you're secret is not for long!" Tomo put on a face of a detective.

Chiyo sighed. "Well, let's hope the teachers won't find out…"

--

a/n: Yea, this is really short…I hope it's ok! I've watched this show a million times, but don't have any writing experience in it whatsoever! I'll write more! Sorry, its short and may be boring…believe me, MORE will happen…like them going around town and getting into…unnecessary situations…such as Chiyo falling into that river in the episode of "One Spring Night." (or something like that). And her "dad" coming out of nowhere… OO

Please tell me how I did on this! Thanks for reading this chapter!


End file.
